Luffy D Fushicho
by Perona-chwan
Summary: Story about the live of Luffy D. Fushicho,the son of Ace and Marco. Much better summary inside. v.v MarcoXAce, humor,AU,rated K for language?
1. New house

Okay so I know I already have a lot on my plate with 2 new stories BUT I was poking around some stuff and kept seeing pics of Sanji and Marco as Luffy and Ace's parents and was like...hermmm. Then I saw one where older Ace was jealous of young Luffy snuggling with older Marco. THEN it hit me *_* Marco and Ace as Luffy's dads. XD As far as I know,there isn't another story like this but I may be wrong and if I am PLEASE TELL ME CAUSE I WANNA READ IT! XD Now I'm not sure how old Luffy will get all I know is were starting out with a babby Luffy. ^u^ I'm up for any suggestions to possible problems or couples~ However because of my massive yaoi addiction XD Luffy will be... erm... 'approached' by a kid Zoro,Kidd,Sanji,teenage Doflamingo and pre-teen Lucci. Not to say that he won't have female relations with people like child-Nami and teen Nojiko. Plus male friend's like Usopp too -w- It's not all Luffy lust! XD Obviously an AU! But you should of already guessed that! NOW! ONTO DA STORY!

I own nothing~...yet *_*

* * *

There is a sea-side town known as Grand Line, where a newly wed couple of Marco Fushicho and Ace Portgas (I know its Portgas D Ace but I feel like this just might be a bit easier since it's in english XP),who kept his born name, have just brought home their new babby. Yep that's right babby. No it's not adopted they just decided that after wanting a child of their own to turn to a surrogate mother. The biological parent,although their child will be raised as if both were, is Ace Portgas. He and Marco had spent months searching for the right person to bear their father and finally decided on Vivi whose husband Corsa was completely fine with it. A little under 9 months and baby Luffy D. Fushicho was born(Again diffrent order of the name's cause I find it easier -w-).A healty baby with black hair like Ace and deep brown eyes. One month after that Marco and Ace decided it was time to move from their small house in Foosha,into a larger 2 story house in Grand Line.

The were finishing unpacking with the help of Ace's brother Sabo,when Sabo snuck off to play with the one month old new-born."He looks just like you Ace."Sabo said while poking gently on one of sleeping Luffy's cubby cheeks. "Just hope he doesn't grow up to have an attitude like Marco's." He added and then received a whack on the back of head by none other than Marco himself. "I don't have an attitude." He stated before starting up a batch of coffee. "Like hell you dont." Sabo grumbled while rubbing the back of his previously abused head.

"Ace~ Marco hit me." Sabo whined while hanging over Ace's back."You deserved it. And get off of me already!" Ace stated before shaking off and walking over to the cabinet to put away the last of the un-packed plates. "Shesh. I thought newly weds were supposed to be happy."Sabo grumbled before laying his head on the table. "We were. Untill you came over that is." Marco stated while pouring his coffee.

"Ouch. Now that one hurt. Still don't see what you seen in someone like him Ace." Sabo huffed. "Someone like me?" Glared Marco. "Yep. Act like if you smile in public you'll be shot." Sabo sighed as Ace walked over next to Marco with a questioning look.

Marco then stood up, wrapped his arms around Ace's waist, and rather unessisarily long kiss before walking into the room where Luffy was while smiling. "Happy?" He glanced back at Sabo with a smile. "Aw come on man! You didn't have to do that!" Sabo shouted while making noises quiet close to gagging. "M-Marco!" Ace shouted in a stutter towards his smirking 'husband'. He then stormed towards Marco and began to hit him causing Marco to run away creating a quite amusing chase seen for Sabo. "Ahahahaha!" Sabo laughed while holding his stomach. Which in reply received threatening glares from a still running Marco causing him to only laugh harder.

After about ten minuets Ace had finally calmed down,still red from blush, and stopped chasing Marco but not without threatening to get him back at another time. All was silent for a moment before the sound of slightly incomplete giggles filled the air.

"...was that?" Sabo began. "I think it was." Ace replied questioningly. "Wonder what made him laugh." Marco added. The three once again had a moment of stillness before jolting up and running into the room where Luffy was.

What they saw shocked Ace and Marco extremely. Standing in their house was Nico Robin,Sabo's wife. What surprised them wasn't necessarily the fact that she was there, seeing as how she'd been the one to originally tell them about the house. No, what surprised them was to see the woman well known to be as cold as ice to almost anyone other than Sabo smiling while holding the giggling Luffy in her arms. "R-robin? What are you doing here?" It was now Sabo's turn to stutter in surprise.

"Eh? Oh! Ace,Marco. How nice to see you." Robin said while still holding the now smiling Luffy. "Nice to see you too?" Ace said deadpanned. "Is something the matter?" She asked. "It's just that you-" Marco started before being cut off by a previously ignored Sabo. "What are you doing here Robin? I thought you and Bellemere were shopping." "Ah. Well we were but then she got a call from Nojiko. She was getting very worried because Nami kept crying. So I figured I would come here a little bit early." She looked down at Luffy and smiled once more before setting him back in his crib. "Oh, okay." Sabo replied.

"Was she just-?" Ace started while turning to look at Marco. "I think she was." Marco said before shivering along with Ace at the slight glare they had received from the direction of Robin. Now it wasn't that Robin was a mean person, shes just known for keeping her feelings to herself with even fewer shows of expression than the ever moody Marco.

"Something the matter?" She asked with a smile that was far from the pleasant one she had been showing Luffy a minuet ago. "Nope." Ace and Marco said simultaneously,earning themselves a snicker from Sabo. He either didn't notice the glare or simply didn't care.

"Well I guess we'll be going then." Sabo said while walking over to Robin and placing his arm across her shoulders. "See y'all later!" He wave good-bye before turning are and walking out of the house along with Robin.

"Well that was interesting to see." Marco stated as he walked over to Luffy's crib. It was baby blue with many small wave and pirate ship shaped engravings along the rails and bars, curiosity of the two's close friend Franky. "I'd say so." Ace agreed before walking over and looking at his son,how he loved to be able to say that. The two stood there in the third moment of calming silence of today. That is untill Ace decided to finally get Marco's opinion on a question that had bothered him since the arrival of the crib when Franky brought it over in his way to colorful van.

"Do you ever wonder if Franky added any secret buttons or something? Like...What if one day Luffy hit one and his crib turned into a little race car!" Ace began to shout rather excitedly about cribs that could turn into a variety of different things. This had continued for several minuets and Maro had already picked Luffy up and walked over to sit with him in on the couch.

Marco eventually zoned out on Ace and his rambling when he started to poke the palm of Luffy's hand causing the smaller to grab onto the finger. "Cute." Marco said to himself as he watched Luffy giggle and hold onto his finger. "Huh? I wouldn't think of cute to describe a crib rocket." Ace stated having mistaken Marco's silence for him listening.

"I didn't mean the crib rocket." Marco said with a sigh. Oh sometimes how he wondered what went through Ace's mind at times like this. "Wait. A crib rocket? Really?" He looked at Ace as if he were cray. "What?! It would be cool. Plus I bet it's something Franky would try to do." Ace stated knowing that Marco knew Franky well enough to not doubt it. Anyone who knew Franky knew that when it came to building things,he had a tendency to go WAY overboard.

"Ah Maco. He's drooling on your hand." Ace said before pointing down at Luffy who was indeed now drooling on Marco's hand. "Ew. Okay that's a bit too much. Here." Marco picked up and handed Luffy to Ace. "I'm gonna go get a napkin or something." Marco then walked out of the room and into the kitchen to begin his short quest for a napkin.

"Awww. You like to mess with daddy(Ace loves to call Marco daddy in this fic XD) almost as much as I do. Don't you Luffy?" Ace said while holding Luffy up closer to his face. For which in response he received a gummy baby smile. "You sure are one happy baby." Ace smiled. "Well that's good! If you're lucky you'll grow up and be half as handsome as me." He told Luffy happily before whispering quite seriously "And be thankful you have my hair and not your daddy's."(Not that there was much of a chance XD) "And what's wrong with my hair?" A rather sarcasticaly hurt sounding voice asked. "Nothing. It's just that I don't think anyone else can pull of the pineaple look quite like you." Ace retorted before setting Luffy in his lap. "I would feel awful if he had to try to live up to the standards of your hair."

"Uhh huh. Well then I guess it's a good thing he has your looks." Marco said while siting back down on the couch with his now drool-free hands. "Sure is." Ace said with a cheeky smile. "So then when he gets sutors you won't get upset right?" At this Ace froze. "Cause it will be caused by your good looks that he got. Correct?" Marco said while fighting the urge to bust out laughing. Marco knows how over protective a person Ace can be and this fact has been applied ten fold on anything involving Luffy. He would hardly even let Marco,let alone anyone else,hold him for the first week. So he couldn't help but to pick on Ace by remnding him of how huge a flirt he is. He would flirt with almost anyone before he met Marco.

"LUFFY!" Ace all but shouted at his son who simply looked at him. "You not gonna do that to dada right?" Ace aked while starting to sinffle. "You're just stay here and live with daddy forever!" Ace bagan to rant. "I'll make sure none of those other people ever bother you. You'll be loyal to dadddy and leave them all heartbroken! Wont you?" Ace said while hugging his little Luffy. Ace continued to rant on and on eventualy causing Luffy to fall asleep against his chest. Marco sighd before taking Luffy from an unwilling Ace and placing him into the crib. Marco sighed before tuning to a still upset Ace. "Just calm down okay. I was only kidding. I'm sure he wont be half as bad of a flirt as you are." "You'd better hope not." Ace stated with a huff before puffing out his cheeks in a pout. "I have the feeling im gonna be rasing two kids instead of one." Marco sighed.

* * *

Soooooooooooooooooooo? What do ya think!? Tell meeeee! I wanna know~ ;w; please? I had fun thinking of what Ace would call Marco in terms of like dada,papa,or daddy. XD Also do ya'll want more baby time? Or should we skip forward 2 or 3 years? Lemme know~

Follow~ Favorite~ Review~


	2. Two kids instead of one

Okay so I am very sorry once again. On monday I got a crap load of projects and the homework just kept comming! Sorry that this is such a late update! Plus I had this chapter,the 3rd of East Blue,and another chapter for Present typed up but I did them on goolge drive,which of course was stupid, and they didn't save correctly for some fucking reason so all had to be re-done! Sorry! X(

* * *

"Luffy! Put your damn shirt on already!" A loud shout resonated down the halls of the house of our new family. "No!" A small voice shouted in reply while attempting, quite successfully at that, to outrun the pursuer. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO'?! I'm your dad! You have to listen to me!" Ace shouted while running after Luffy, trying his best to dodge and NOT trip over the many things being tossed onto the floor. "Nnnnnnhhnnn~" Luffy hummed while sticking his tongue out at Ace."Gotta catch me first~" He sang before being lifted off the ground. He struggled slightly in the arms of his captor before giving up and slumping his shoulders in defeat. "Ha! You got caught!" Ace shouted triumphantly while pointing a finger in his son's face. "Doesn't count!" Luffy shouted at his overly happy dad.

However Ace's joy only lasted a moment before Luffy leaned forward and bit his unsuspecting finger. "Oww!" Ace cried out as he grabbed his now slightly throbbing finger. He could only question what in his mind made him think that sticking his finger in Luffy's face was a smart thing to do. "Uncle Sabo told me it's bad manners to point at people." Luffy replied smugly. "He did, did he? Then, he also told you what happens when you stick your tongue out like you did before. Right?" Ace questioned with an evil smirk that would've scared Luffy slightly had he not still been holding his obviously pained finger. "What do you mean?" He asked while eyeing Ace suspiciously.

"Oh well, I guess you don't know. Too bad for you." He replied with a smirk before beginning to walk away. "It's better you not know till it happens." He said with a laugh. "What? Until what happens?" Luffy said shakily while turning to look at Marco, who had been his captor, with slightly teary eyes. "What's gonna happen?" He sniffled at Marco causing the older man to sigh and hang his head. "Nothing's gonna happen to you, Luffy." Marco stated with an irritated huff. "Wha-?!" Ace turned and shot a hurt look at him that said 'how could you?'. Marco simply replied with yet another sigh before shifting Luffy in his arms. "Come on. It's time to get your shirt on." He told Luffy as he turned around to leave a disappointed Ace to himself. "Okay!" Luffy chirped, now over his previous epidemic, only causing Ace further pain seeing as how that's what he had been trying,and failing, to do for the past 30 minutes.

It's not that Luffy didn't like Ace or anything, he loved his dad! It's just too much fun messing with him. After all, it's not like he could do anything like that with Marco. The man would just ignore the boy until he tired out or outsmart him into stopping. Ace on the other hand would run,shout, throw things, and usually fall in the process. Even fall asleep during the chase giving Luffy just enough time to draw on his face and make a clean getaway.

"He's going to be depressed all day for that." Marco told Luffy as he sat him down on the floor seeing as how they had now reached the boy's room. Marco knew very well that his son would get Ace riled up on purpose whenever he could. "Mhmm." Luffy hummed in agreement, only further supporting Marco's previous thoughts. He ran over and began to rummage through his dresser for a shirt. Marco watched his son toss his shirts all over his floor before sighing and noticing a certain red shirt sitting on his bed. He then sighed deeply. " 's on your bed." He stated and then pointed after gaining his sons attention. Luffy quickly ran over to his bed after noticing what his dad had pointed out. "Thats right. I forgot I sat it there this morning so I wouldn't have to look for it. Shishishi." Luffy laughed while putting on his shirt. It was the boy's favorite red shirt accompanied by a white and black trimmed skull-and-crossbones. "He'll be fine as soon as we get to Uncle Sabo's though." Luffy said after getting his through the head slot. Marco could only shake his head and imagine the kind of trouble Luffy will cause when he get older.

"I'm ready." Luffy called from the doorway of his room dragging Marco aways from his previous thoughts of the possible troubles his son could cause. After a second her registered what was said and began to follow Luffy back towards the living room where they had left the depressed Ace. At the moment Ace had made himself comfortable as he sank into the couch cushions. Marco sighed once again today before telling Luffy to get in the car and that him and Ace will be out in a minute.

Once he was sure Luffy was outside he walked over to the moping Ace and decided on his best course of action,which was to kick Ace in the leg...hard. "Oww!" Ace whined as he bent his knee to hold his now injured leg. "What was that for?!" He shouted at Marco with a teary-eyed glare. "For acting like a five year old." Marco huffed. "Now come on. It's time to go already." "I'm not going." Ace said as he crossed his arms defiantly causing Marco to groan in annoyance. He stood for a moment thinking of a way to at least get Ace into the car SOMEWHAT willingly. Just then he had a very,shall we say, Luffy-like idea. Marco didn't want to have to do this but it seemed like his only choice.

"Fine. I'll just drop Luffy off at Sabo's then come back here." Ace slowly began to uncross his arms at the statement. " But...but then Luffy will be all alone and bored." Ace said and Marco's attitude shifted slightly from devious to irritated at how 'wishy-washy' Ace could be at times. "I'm sure he will be fine. Yasopp will be bringing Usopp along anyway." Ace's body visibly relaxed upon hearing this. That is until he heard what came next. "Plus he'll get to meet Kidd and Zoro as well." Marco smirked as he knew how much Ace hated the idea of others getting too close to Luffy. Usopp was just a little cry-baby and couldn't hurt a fly. Kidd and Zoro were a different story. Ace and Marco had meet both of the seven year olds before and Ace swore that he could feel the devils glaring at his back after he called them little. He didn't want those two near Luffy if he could help it. The next thing Marco said pushed Ace over the edge.

"Oh,and Sabo said that Law would be coming to help keep an eye on the kids." Marco could see Ace's body go rigid after just saying the 13 year olds name. Ace despised the kid. He was just wayyyyy too creepy. He was only a kid but always had these deep bags under his eyes like a man who's been doing too much work at night and skipping out on sleeping entirely. Not to mention the creepy grin he gave after seeing a picture of Luffy from in Aces wallet(yep XD Ace is one of those 'oh look at my kid!' then pulls out their wallet kind of dad). At that moment Ace shot up off the couch. No way in hell was he going to leave his angel Luffy alone with those kids! Even if he did bite him! "Changed my mind! Hurry up Marco lets go!" Ace shouted as he ran out to the car. When Marco got outside after locking the door he could see Ace checking Luffys seatbelt for every little thing. This of course caused his son to grow irritated and to eventually bark at his dad to leave it alone already. To which of course Ace had to reply in a shout which eventually broke out into what seemed to be a whoever-is-loudest-is-right contest.

'Oh lord,its gonna be one long day.' Marco sighed to himself as he walked towards the car in an attempt to brace himself for the drive to Sabo's.

* * *

;-; Again sorry. Also! A warrning to anyone who is following A Troubleing Present It's going to be canceled...It's just not going the way I liked X'C BUT I did re-make it! I honestly think this new version will be a LOT better! Not sure about the pairings anymore... Anyway! Sorry again that it took so long!

Review~ Favorite~ Follow~


End file.
